The Other Side
by oblivion keyblade
Summary: After a brutal battle against an unknown enemy, Naruto awakes to see a girl the likes of which he has only dreamed. Who is this beautiful girl? Why was Naruto attacked? And could there be a new force rearing it's head towards Naruto's future? Plz R&r!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Blood-Angel 666 for the summary!

Disclaimer: You know, this whole disclaimer thing is pointless. You all already know I don't own Naruto, so quit pestering me.

Note: I need help with my summary. If you have any ideas for it, I'm open to suggestions. Just go ahead and add it on in to a review. I also took the description of Kyuubi from one I saw in a story called sad surprise, so I hope you're not mad at me if you're reading this, but I liked the description you used.

I guess since there is an OC in this story, I should give you a pronunciation key. Here it is:

Urami (you-ram-I)

**The Other Side**

**Chapter 1: The Man In Black**

Naruto Uzumaki was breathing heavily. Sakura Haruno was laying next to him on the ground, nearly unconcious, and Sasuke Uchiha was leaning on a tree in no better condition. That was the hardest Kakashi-Sensei had ever made them work, and yet he was enjoying the whole thing while eating a bag of popcorn.

"Come on Kakashi, can't we take a break?" Naruto whined in his annoying voice.

"Hmmmm. Well, the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise does come out tomorrow, and I hear it's going to be big. The line's probably starting to get longer even now as we speak, so yeah, I guess." Kakashi said, and immediatly ran off towards the bookstore in a hurry. Sakura was so tired, she didn't even have enough energy to say anything to Kakashi about his perviness. He had been acting alot like Jiraiya lately. The three teammates just laid there, wondering how long it would take them to recover from this.

"What the hell is wrong with Kakashi lately?" Naruto said, apparently noticing Kakashi's change in character.

"I don't know, but it sure is weird." Sasuke said. Sakura and Naruto both turned their heads in Sasuke's direction, as they hadn't ever heard Sasuke say anything to Naruto except remarks like "Dumbass" or "Hmph."

At the bookstore

"Damn, I knew the line was going to be long, but not this long." Kakashi examined the line leading from the bookstore. It continued for about two whole blocks with people who had brought camping sets, and were sitting there reading the last few pages of their original Icha Icha Paradise books so that they could finish them before the new one came out. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ninja with a mask on appeared next to Kakashi, and whispered something in his ear.

"Are you serious? Ugghh, and the new book comes out tomorrow too. Damn." Kakashi ran off towards Hokage Tsunade's house.

At Tsunade's House

"Kakashi, I've got some weird news for you, and I want you and your team off chuunins to go check it out. We've heard rumors that some guy with red hair and a black cloak has been spotted roaming around the village. Get your team together, and find out who he is, and where he came from." Tsunade motioned for Kakashi to leave before he had time to answer or complain, because she already knew that he would complain about the sequel to Icha Icha Paradise coming out tomorrow.

Kakashi went back to the spot where he had left team 7, figuring that they would be too tired to move after how hard he had worked them. When he got there, he found them just as he had expected, the three of them laying there on the ground with their eyes closed. "Alright guys, time to get up. Tsunade-sama has just assigned us a mission. GET UP GOD DAMMIT!" Kakashi's eyes burned with rage. He just wanted this mission to get over with so he could get back to the bookstore and get his precious book. The three chuunins jumped up, never having seen Kakashi this angry since Sasuke and Naruto had stuck his book down Sakura's shirt and forced him to grab it, or never see his book again. (Sakura was asleep at the time, and alas, she still doesn't even know it happened)

Naruto scratched his head, wondering what was so urgent. He looked as if he had just woken up, and so he scratched his head and asked, "Who was shot?" Sakura punched him in the face at his question.

"Baka." Sasuke retorted. (For all of you who don't know, it means idiot in Japanese)

"Dumbass. Tsunade has gotten reports that a strange man in a black coat with red spiky hair has been seen wondering around the village. It's our mission to find him, and take care of him." Kakashi told them.

"ALRIGHT! Finally a mission instead of all this crappy working out. Believe It!" Naruto was excited. He hated working out with Kakashi, ever since they had become chuunin he had been working them to death, giving them just enough time off for their chakra to come back, and working them again. In his defense, he always told them that chuunin have to work harder than genin do.

Kakashi ignored Naruto's comment, and continued. "Ok, we're going to split up. Sakura, you search the area near the lake. Sasuke, you get the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, and Naruto, you can look for him near, well everywhere else with your shadow clones. I'll get the bookstore." Kakashi quickly departed before any of them could say anything. The three of them groaned. Kakashi had given them their least favorite places. Naruto enjoyed the smell of the ramen shop, Sasuke loved sitting near the lake in the Uchiha village thinking, and Sakura loved exploring the village and browsing through shops. They would switch places, but they all knew what Kakashi would do to them if he found out they had switched posts.

Naruto glumly did some handsigns, and murmured "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Three clones of him appeared, and he directed them where to go. Naruto, not really feeling like doing anything, walked over to the bar, and sat down, bored. He knew his clones would tear the city apart looking for that guy if they had to. He buried his face in his hands, and fell asleep.

* * *

_A man walked into a room. From the looks of it, it was a library, and in it, there was a table with some markings on it. The man drew some symbols on it, which soon disappeared. The ground beneath him rumbled, revealing a secret room with a door. He walked through the door which revealed a new room with men surrounding a table inside of it._

_"Did you get the boy?" One of the men asked. It was to be assumed that he was the leader of the group._

_"No my lord, I didn't. He has proved tricky to find, but I will kill him and take what we will claim as ours." The man said._

_"You knew what the punishment would be if you came back without him, so I ask, why did you come back. Did you think I would not hold true to my word?" The leader asked daringly, waiting for some cocky answer so he could kill the man._

_"Sir, I have my reasons for coming back. I was given word that you had something that could help me find him." He carefully explained to his master, hoping not to say the wrong thing. If he did, the punishment would be terrible._

_"Grrr. I thought you said you could nab him, low tech. I refuse to give you anything, we agreed low tech, and you're going to do it, low tech/no tech, or face the consequences." The leader of the group began to anger._

_The man bowed, and replied "Yes sir, I'll do it the way we agreed, even if he does have the great and revered copy ninja with him." He left the room, and pulled the hood of his black coat back over his red, spiky hair._

* * *

Naruto awoke from his crazy dream, wondering what it was all about. Was it real? Was it current, or was it a past event? So many questions rushed into his head, he had to take a minute to sort them all out. Naruto was so busy, he didn't even notice that the man he was just dreaming about walked right into the door, and sat down next to him. He stared blankly at Naruto, who was looking at the table with a confused expression on his face. 

The man finally gave in, and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto was surprised, and nearly fell out of his seat.

"Who are you?!" Naruto said, examining the man that had tapped him on the shoulder. He had hair that fell down past his face, and was a dark redish color with a little bit of magenta in it. He had a sword sheath at his side with a brown handle sticking out of it. All down his neck, he had black necklaces intertwining each other. At the bottom of the necklaces, he had two bright golden rings hanging down. He had a black, sleeveless shirt that zipped up the middle and had a circle zipper that was half red, half white. Black tattoos ran down his arms, along with black gloves that had white cuffs. He had on black pants, with white straps at various points on them. His eyes were a deep blue color, and were gentle and kind. Naruto wasn't reassured by his feelings, because emotions are overrated, which is why there are to be tossed aside. Ninjas weren't supposed to have feelings based on a person, that was the first thing Iruka had taught them at the academy. Naruto thought of every stranger, every person, as an enemy, this man even more so this man because he fit the description Kakashi had given them. He was the enemy, the bad guy, the one person you didn't want to encounter, and no smile or gentle gleam in his eyes could ever change that.

"I'm Urami Nosenka. I'm of the Akutenshi (yes, I know, I don't mean Akatsuki, I mean Akutenshi) clan, and I've come for you." His gentle smile changed to a cruel smirk. His eyes glinted with a look that was to be feared. Naruto wasn't surprised by his sudden change in cruelty, people had let him down for years. First impressions were not to be trusted. He knew that. Naruto took out a kunai, and got ready to fight him. "Now now, we wouldn't want to start a commotion now would we?" Urami easily stole the kunai from Naruto's grasp, and exited the building, Naruto trailing behind him. Sasuke watched as Naruto ran past the ramen shop where he was sitting quietly. Naruto didn't stop, caring more about taking this guy out than getting help. Sasuke figured that the dobe would need some help though, so he stole away from the shop, being careful to stay far behind the two of them. He would need secrecy if he was successfully going to help Naruto only when he needed it.

The chase took the three of them to the forest outside of Konoha. Sasuke hid behind some shrubs, Naruto and Urami in the center of a clearing. "Hehehe. Now I've got you where I want you. The Akutenshi clan shall soon rise above all the rest, leaving Akatsuki to suffer a perpetual perishing!"_ Dammit, this guy's from the Akutenshi clan. I've heard about these guys, going around taking the demons out of people and allowing them to roam around. Afterwords, they kill the holder of the demon. Naruto, don't get yourself killed._ Sasuke leaned behind the bush, his heart racing remembering the Akutenshi clan and what they did.

"You idiot. You actually thought you could take me out. Only a true Jonin could beat me, and it's hard for one of them. I even took out Kakashi the Copy Ninja leaving him eyeless with his friend Obito lying dead next to him. Obito had used the sharingan and I still beat him. The only one of his team still alive is the healer, only because I couldn't find her. Your life shall be cut short at sixteen!" Urami jabbed Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying. Naruto barely caught himself before slamming into a tree.

"Well it's a good thing I trained with the one of the legendary saanin, then isn't it? Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" A single and exact copy of Naruto appeared next to him. His clone quickly disappeared.

"The fool. Thinks he can beat me and can't even control his own chakra." Urami mocked. The real Naruto disappeared into the darkness of the trees. "And he thinks I'll give up because I can't see him." Sasuke quietly turned on his sharingan, hoping he could see something that wasn't there._ What is he doing? At this rate, he's going to get himself killed!_

Naruto blasted out of the ground, trying to uppercut Urami, missing horribly. Sasuke smiled when he looked on Naruto's back. Naruto exploded, blowing up Urami. When the smoke cleared, Urami had disappeared, and came back into the clearing holding Naruto's shirt.

"Let me go!" Naruto struggled in the man's enormous strength.

"Come you little... ugghh. Just stand there like a good little boy and I just might not hurt you." Urami set Naruto down and continued. "Demon Release!" He slammed Naruto in the stomach, causing his stomach to emit a bright light. Pain shot throughout his entire body, forcing screams from his mouth. Blood streamed out of his stomach, making crimson puddles in the dirt. He fell to his knees, coughing blood. Feeling like dying, feeling like killing himself if he didn't, Naruto dropped to the ground, unconcious.

At the Konoha hospital

_Is he alright,_ the woman thought to herself. Naruto's eyes focused back in to see a woman that he had never seen before leaning over him. For some reason, he could hear her thoughts as though she was part of him. He also had a weird feeling that something was missing from him. It was as though he had lost something that he'd always had with him for his entire life, and yet it was gone. Naruto took a look around the room seeing that Sasuke and Sakura were with him as well. Sakura looked worried, yet Sasuke looked as though he had been forced to come.

"W-what's going on?" Naruoto asked. He for some reason had a nauseous feeling, and had a terrible migrane.

"You were knocked unconcious yesterday when you encountered some guy named Urami." The woman explained, making Naruto's confusion even greater. The woman had a beautiful voice as of that of an angel. A bright aura surrounded her head, and her body was flawless, actually, she was flawless. Naruto thought she was more beautiful than he used to think Sakura was back when they were twelve/thirteenish.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, wondering what someone like her was doing talking to someone like him. All fo a sudden, thought rushed into his head. What happens when she finds out what I'm really like? When she finds out I'm just an idiot? Just some loser who can't even beat some idiot like Urami. What is she thinking right now? Alright Naruto, you're losing it. She probly never liked you from the beginning, so wondering if she does now would just cause you to go insane. Just don't worry about it. You could never get a girl like that anyway.

"My name is..."

* * *

Naruto: Hey, what happened? I wanted to figure out who that girl was. Why would you just end it like that? 

Me: It's a writing technique Naruto. It helps build the anticipation to pull readers in to read the next chapter. Plus, I needed to end it. If I revealed who she was, I would have to do a big explanation, which I don't really feel like doing right now. And, I'm trying to see if you can piece together what I've said in the other parts of the chapter and figure it out for yourselves. Yes, I'm making you think, so shoot me. It's not that hard.

Naruto: Yeah it is!

Me: That's cause you're an idiot.

Naruto: HEY!

Me: Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter, and I could use some ideas for the next couple chapters, and an idea for the summary. I'm not that good at summaries, so you better writers out there, I could use some ideas. Thanks for reading! Oh, and as I said at the beginning of the story, Thank you Blood-Angel 666 for the summary!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. I also do not own a car, a house, a cat, or anything else for that matter.

Sorry about the wait on this one guys. School started up, and I got really busy, but here it is now. It's not as good as the first chapter, but I've got some plot twists and other things planned for the third chapter, so I had to use this one to build up to that.

* * *

**The Other Side  
Chapter 2  
Urami's Return**

Urami slicked back his hair as he leaned against the tree. _This is bad,_ he thought,_ I can't believe I let that guy behind the bush knock me out. What a rookie mistake. I should have sensed him. The boss is going to kill me when he finds out what happened. _Urami went over the fight over and over again in his head. He had never lost before. He was the best in the business. A kunai shot out of the darkness and hit the tree an inch away from his head. Without flinching he looked at it and grabbed the note attached to it. Suddenly, he heard the bosses deep voice in his head. He had a terrible headache and fell to the ground. Clutching his head tightly, he attempted to listen to voice.

"You have failed me again, Urami. I will let you off this time, since you are supposedly 'the best', but I will not tolerate another failure from you. I want the demon, alive, and the boy, dead. Next time, that kunai will be in your back."

Suddenly, the excruciating pain in his head was lifted. He sat up with his back against the tree. He buried his head in his arms and rested them on his knees, wondering how in the world he was going to pull this off. Now that the demon had been released, there would be two of them to fight, and they would be much harder to beat.

* * *

At the Bookstore

"FINALLY!" Kakashi yelled with joy as he reached the front of the line. "I've been waiting for months for this book to come out!" His eyes gleamed as he reached for the last copy of Icha Icha Paradise 2. He touched the orange cover as though he were touching a lover with a huge smile on his face. He closed his eyes to take in the moment so he could further relish in the time. Suddenly, he felt something missing, and all he could feel at his fingertips was a cold breeze of air. His smile vanished, as he opened his eyes to se the book gone. His joy quickly turned to fierce anger as he looked down the street to see an old man with balding gray hair running down the street with Kakashi's copy of the book held in the air. He could hear the man's laughter, knowing he got a copy of this nearly impossible to get book. The man behind the counter busted out laughing as a witness of what had just happened. Blinded by rage, Kakashi grabbed the man by his neck and threw him up through the roof of the bookstore. He blasted off down the street after the man who had stolen his book.

* * *

Konoha Hospital

Sasuke was leaning back in his chair, asleep, next to Sakura with a smile on her face as she watched the series of events between Naruto and this 'Secret Girl' leaning over his bed. The two weren't saying anything, just staring at each other, every now and then showing different emotions on their faces. It was as though they were almost communicating through body language, except they weren't moving. She couldn't figure it out. Finally, Naruto opened his mouth and let out a loud, blood-curdling scream. Sakura jumped back, with a kunai in her hand as though someone were attacking them. Sasukewoke up, and fell back in his chair, slamming his head into the wall behind him. The girl near his bed collapsed. The nurse ran into the looked at the situation, leaned her head back, groaned, and rushed everyone out of the room. Sakura paced outside the door worriedly, while Sasuke fell asleep again, sprawled out on the floor with a bag of ice on his head. Two doctors and nurses came running down the hall rolling a stretcher. As the stretcher neared the door, Sasuke suddenly woke up, widened his eyes, and yelled "OWWW!!" His hand was red and swollen. It took Sakura a second to realize that the doctors had rolled the stretcher over Sasuke's hand, and couldn't help but laugh.

While she was laughing, she heard a nurse scream. Sasuke immediately forgot about his hand and jumped to his feet, busting through the door. When he got in, he saw three doctors dead on the floor, and the nurses tied and gagged next to them. Naruto and girl were missing.

"DAMMIT! That guy was hard enough to take out last time with a sneak attack while he was paying attention to Naruto." He ran back out in the hall and explained everything to Sakura.

Sakura banged her fist on the wall. "Damn. Sasuke, I thought you got rid of that guy?"

"Yeah, so did I. I knocked him out and cut some of his major veins. He should be dead."

"Well, are you sure it's even the same guy?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. There may be alot of people who want Naruto dead, but none that would go as far as killing some doctors."

"Well, let's go find them. CHYAH!"

* * *

_"Genko, I have a... job for you. There's a certain person that needs to be taken out."_

_Genko smiled, "Who's the job?"_

_"Urami." The boss grinned._

_"Yes sir boss, I'll go take care off it. " Genko disappeared._

* * *

In an Unknown Forest

Naruto opened his eyes in an unfamiliar forest. He knew he wasn't in Konoha- Kakashi had made them memorize every part of Konoha forest as part of their 'training' (Naruto knew it wasn't part of their training, he saw Kakashi sneak off with Juraiya towards the strip clubs). Naruto was sore and could barely open his eyes, but he could make out Urami talking to some guy. He saw that girl unconscious next to him. He tried to see if he could wake her up with his mind, but it was no use, she was out cold.

"Genko, why are you here?"

"You know what you did."

"But the boss said I had one more chance."

"Yeah, he changed his mind. " He reached for the scythe-like tool on his back. It was a long, black stick with two, curved, three-foot blades on each end. "And I'd rather not disappoint the boss." He grinned as he swung the blade at Urami, catching him on the shoulder, leaving a big gash on his shoulder. _There's no way Urami can come back after a hit like that, _thought Genko. Satisfied, he went back to see the boss, obviously not taking any notice to Naruto and the unconscious female next to him.

Clutching his wound, Urami stood up, staggering over to Naruto. Urami gave him a desperate look, and collapsed. Naruto tried to get up and help, but he was bound.

* * *

Naruto: Wait, what? You still didn't say who the girl was. I'm confused.

Me: Are you **still **trying to figure that out? Wow, you really are an idiot.

Naruto:So, what's going to happen to Urami? I mean, I know he bound me and everything, but I still don't want him dead.

Me: Too bad for you Naruto.


End file.
